December Night
by vijeonjams
Summary: "So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night" or Jungkook mempercayai Taehyung, orang yang sangat ia sayangi. seharusnya tidak ada lagi masalah kan? Taekook Vkook KookV Yoonseok Minjoon KenJin Bangtan Boys BTS Bangtan Sonyeondan. angst-with-happy-ending. fluff. sucks at summary.


**December Night**

 **.**

 **TaeKook/Vkook/KookV/KookTae**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Musim dingin, dibawah pepohonan berselimut salju. Kelip lampu kuning disepanjang jalan terpantul oleh beningnya kristal es. Terlalu indah,

Seolah Elsa baru saja menyihir taman beku ini,

"Kim Taehyung"

Senyum percaya diri yang menawan menambah pesona remaja Desember yang berdiri diantara pemandangan malam ditengah kota Seoul yang sepi , rona merah efek cuaca dingin menghias ujung hidungnya. Jaket tebal orange dan syal merah tua yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, membuatnya makin mencolok diantara yang lain.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Senyum tipis merekah di bibir Jungkook.

...

Jungkook berlari di trotoar jalan, jam tangan digitalnya menunjukkan angka 04.23 pm. Hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Hoseok, hyung favoritnya setelah Yoongi. Mereka berjanji bertemu di sebuah cafe tempat Seokjin bekerja jam 04.00 pm tepat. Hoseok membenci orang yang suka terlambat, dan Jungkook yang tadi ketiduran setelah bermain game, tidak masalah jika Hoseok marah dan kini telah pergi tanpa mengabari.

Lonceng cafe berbunyi ketika Jungkook membuka pintu cafe secara brutal, segera saja ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi sebelah kanan cafe. Mencari sosok Hoseok-hyung di meja biasa mereka.

Tidak ada.

Tapi,

"Jeon Jungkook!" suara bariton membuatnya berputar, menemukan Kim Taehyung di meja biasa Hoseok-Jungkook dengan busana musim seminya yang menawan, melambaikan tangannya excited. Jungkook yang bingung hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan kikuk.

"kemarilah!" Taehyung menepuk meja didepannya dan tersenyum lebar –seperti biasanya.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya, berjalan kearah Taehyung dengan mata menatap lantai.

"D-dimana Hos-Hoseok hyung?" Jungkook mengutuk kebiasaan gagapnya jika sedang gugup, tidak berani menatap mata Taehyung.

Suara decitan kursi dengan lantai membuat Jungkook mengambil satu langkah kebelakang. Taehyung yang bangkit dari duduknya menarik bahu Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di kursi seberang milik Taehyung tadi.

"ey, duduklah dulu" Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook dan kembali ke kursinya.

"minum apa Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung menyangga wajahnya diatas telapak tangannya, menatap Jungkook yang masih menunduk.

Jungkook mengambil nafas pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis"kenapa kau ada disini hyung? Mana Hoseok-hyung?" suaranya bernada aneh karena sedikit terbata tetapi dipaksakan kasual. Efek nervous.

Taehyung menegakkan duduknya, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"aku meminta Hoseok-hyung mempertemukan kita Kook, hehe" Taehyung memainkan alisnya.

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah.

"o-oh okay" Jungkook menunduk lagi.

Senyum Taehyung hilang, diganti pout menggemaskan dibibirnya.

"ayolahhh Jeon Jungkook! Kita sudah saling mengenal lebih dari empat bulan! Kenapa masih malu padaku?" Taehyung mengguncangkan bahu Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum, tingkah Taehyung yang seperti ini membuatnya lega tanpa alasan.

"begitu! Jangan malu padaku. Yeah, aku tau aku tampan tapi tidak perlu malu padaku karena kau jauuuh lebih menarik daripada aku" Taehyung berkata sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya dramatis,

untuk kedua kalinya, wajah Jungkook memerah.

Keduanya berbincang ringan sambil menikmati cheesecake gratis pemberian Seokjin, kakak Taehyung.

"uhh, Jungkookie..." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, matanya menatap garpu kecilnya tidak fokus.

"ya, hyung?" Jungkook menyesap vanilla milkshakenya dan menatap Taehyung yang entah mengapa terlihat kikuk.

"ayo ke hangang bersama" Taehyung menyuarakannya dengan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar Jungkook.

Menatap mata Jungkook tepat di maniknya.

Snap!

Jungkook tersedak milkshakenya, mengingat kata-kata Hoseok seminggu yang lalu, _"Taehyung akan mengajak orang yang disukainya ke hangang, walaupun hangang tempat umum dan tidak begitu romantis, Taehyung akan pergi ke hangang hanya dengan orang yang disukainya. Contohnya birthday date dengan Minjae tahun lalu."_

Jungkook yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena deheman Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja kepercayaan dirinya meningkat jutaan kali lipat.

Dengan senyuman lebar, Jungkook mengangguk, "setelah kepulanganku dari Amerika bulan september, di musim gugur hyung"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat seperti anak kecil.

...

Bulan Agustus, musim panas yang memuakkan bagi Jungkook. Sekarang dia masih berada di Amerika, menyelesaikan kursus dancenya yang selesai satu bulan lagi. Hari ini tanggal 22 Agustus, tepat lima bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Taehyung di cafe Seokjin.

Ah...bicara tentang Taehyung, Jungkook merindukan orang yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk percaya pada love at first sight. Bweh! Jungkook sangat menyukai Taehyung.

Entah sekarang jam berapa di Korea, Jungkook ingin menelpon Taehyung.

Right, dia harus menelpon sekarang.

Jungkook membuka laptopnya, membuka aplikasi skype dan membuat panggilan kepada Taehyung. Sedetik lalu dia memutuskan kalau melihat wajah Taehyung akan seratus kali lipat lebih baik daripada hanya panggilan suara.

Walaupun Jungkook tidak begitu berharap Taehyung akan menjawab skype nya di jam sekarang ini, tapi Taehyung dengan piyama biru garisnya menatap Jungkook lewat layar laptopnya.

"Taehyungie-hyung!" Jungkook memekik, yang membuatnya menerima tendangan maut dari Jimin, rommate-nya di Amerika sekaligus sahabat Taehyung –yang sedang tidur siang di lantai.

"Jungkookie!" muka bantal Taehyung berseri-seri, rambut pirang gelapnya acak-acakan, memperlihatkan akar rambut hitamnya yang mulai tumbuh. Regardless, Taehyung tampak mempesona –seperti biasa- dimata Jungkook.

"hyung , sekarang jam berapa di Korea?" tanya Jungkook, memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Taehyung sebelum berangkat ke Amerika.

Taehyung menguap sebentar dan mengatur laptopnya diatas meja kamarnya, lalu menghilang dari layar.

Merasa diabaikan, Jungkook secara tidak sadar mengerucutkan bibir. Lalu tawa serak Taehyung membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya,

"Taehyungie-hyung?" panggil Jungkook, tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah sekitar dua menit Taehyung tidak muncul di layar, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya dengan ucapan "jaljaaa" lemah.

"Jungkookie wait!" suara Taehyung dan beberapa suara beberapa barang jatuh dari background kamar Taehyung membuat alis Jungkook mengkerut.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung kembali ke layar dengan senyuman dan wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih segar. Piyama biru garisnya berganti dengan hoodie cokelat muda dan rambutnya jauh lebih rapi daripada sebelumnya.

Pikiran Jungkook tentang Taehyung yang merapikan diri _demi dirinya_ untuk tampak lebih baik membuatnya bersemu.

"maaf, tadi aku berganti ini sebentar" kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk hoodienya.

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"bukankah terlalu panas untuk memakai hoodie di akhir bulan agustus hyung?"

Di seberang, Taehyung tampak sedikit gugup dan menjilat bibirnya, mencari alasan.

"tapi aku terlihat bagus memakai ini Jungkookie, couple dengan Jin-hyung!" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya.

"eyy, jadi kau ingin terlihat tampan didepanku huh?" Jungkook memainkan alisnya.

Taehyung memukul laptopnya dan tersenyum.

"jangan seperti itu Kook!"

Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah lucu Taehyung, tertawa sampai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook berisik!" terdengar suara Jimin 1000% jengkel.

"Oh! Jiminnie!" Taehyung berteriak kegirangan, bangkit dari kursinya. Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, Jimin sedang tiduran dilantai shirtless, disini terlalu panas.

"Taetae~ aku ingin menyapa tapi terlalu lelah" Jimin melambaikan tangan didepan layar laptop Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali bersandar di kursinya, mengibaskan hoodie-nya karena god! Di Korea juga sangat sangat panas. Tetapi demi uhukJungkookuhuk, dia bersedia kepanasan sebentar.

"Taehyungie hyung!" tiba-tiba Jungkook berteriak, mengagetkan Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kegirangan lagi.

"oh iya Kook, satu bulan lagi kau pulang kan? Berarti kau ulang tahun di Amerika" nada bicara Taehyung terdengar sedih.

"tidak apa-apa hyung, yang terpenting Desember aku sudah di Korea" Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"aku menunggu..."

Lima menit kemudian, mereka menutup skype karena Taehyung berkali-kali menguap dan keluhan serta tarikan Jimin membuat Jungkook risih.

"Jungkookie ambilkan minuuum" Jimin menarik kaus Jungkook untuk ke-ratusan kali.

Jungkook menghela nafas dramatis lalu mengambilkan minuman di kulkas, membuat Jimin merekahkan senyum.

"there! Happy?!" Jungkook memberikannya pada Jimin, membuakakannya terlebih dahulu.

"thankyou Jungkookieee" wajahnya cerah setelah meneguk cola dingin pemberian Jungkook.

...

"hyung! Aku tahu kekasihmu lebih penting tapi apakah aku harus membawa semua koper Hoseok-hyung?! Hey aku juga pulang dari Amerika hyung! Aku juga lelah" Jungkook complain didepan bandara Incheon. Dia sedang bersama Jimin, Hoseok, dan hyung tiri-nya, Min Yoongi.

"ayo Jungkookie, kubantu" Jimin menarik salah satu koper Hoseok dan menaikkannya kedalam mobil kakaknya.

Yoongi mendengus, "kenapa tidak memberi tahu Taehyung kalau kau pulang sekarang? Kau kan bisa minta pacarmu menjemput" kata Yoongi dengan suaranya yang acuh sambil memijit kaki Hoseok /ew/.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, "Taehyungie belum menjadi pacarku!" sanggahnya.

"eyyy, kapan kata 'belum' kau hilangkan Kook?" Jimin menyenggol bahu Jungkook main-main.

Jungkook diam, menyelesaikan 'pekerjaannya' dan naik mobil, melamunkan Taehyung.

...

Jungkook pusing, secara fisik dan mental.

Satu bulan lagi ulang tahun Taehyung. Dia bingung akan memberi kado orang favoritnya apa, dan dia hanya memutari studio dancenya.

"c'mon Jungkook-ah! Hanya beri dia sweater gucci atau jam tangan gucci atau dasi gucci atau apalah, yang terpenting gucci dan bam! Dia suka padamu lalu dia menciummu lalu kalian berpacaran!" Jimin yang berada ditengah ruangan ikut pusing melihat temannya itu.

Akhirnya Jungkook berhenti dan menatap Jimin serius, "Jimin-hyung, ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Bukan orang lain. Dia seorang aktor dan aku hanyalah seorang dancer, Jimiiiin" lalu kembali memutari studio lagi.

"whatever, aku mau pulang" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dengan memakai topinya.

Jungkook tidak peduli dan masih mengitari ruangan.

...

12 jam lagi ulang tahun Taehyung.

Jungkook memutuskan memberi Taehyung _mono-camera_ seharga lebih dari satu juta won. Hampir separuh dari tabungannya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen miliknya dan milik Seokjin tanggal 29 Desember jam 9 malam. Mengundang 5 teman terdekatnya, ada Hoseok dan Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Namjoon –sepupu Taehyung. Ditambah kekasih Seokjin, Kim Jaehwan yang sering dipanggil Ken."

Masih sekitar 9 jam lagi hingga pesta ulang tahun Taehyung digelar, akan tetapi Jungkook sudah mondar-mandir di kamarnya dan mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi lemarinya.

"oh my god! Kenapa aku hanya punya kaus putih, kemeja putih, kaus hitam polos dan overall jeans yang seperti anak kecil ini!" Jungkook menyerah dan membanting diri diatas ranjang kamarnya yang bertebaran baju hitam dan putih miliknya.

"Jungkook-ah! Oh my god berantakan sekaliii!" terdengar suara Jimin mendekati Jungkook, diikuti pukulan main-main di paha Jungkook.

Jungkook bangkit dan menarik lengan Jimin, membuat tubuh kecil Jimin jatuh diatas paha Jungkook. Dengan mata paling memelas yang ia miliki, Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya aka aegyo.

"Jimin-hyung bantu akuu"

Jimin yang melihat tingkah langka Jungkook mengacak rambut coconut-nya dan tersenyum, bergumam menanyakan 'apa'.

"nanti malam di ulang tahun Taetae-hyung, bantu aku memilih baju yang perfect!" mata Jungkook berbinar, senyum Jimin berangsur meredup.

Jungkook masih tersenyum saat Jimin mengumpulkan baju-baju Jungkook yang berserakan, mengambil sebuah t-shirt merah dan menyampirkannya ke bahu.

"aku yakin Yoongi-hyung masih menyimpan jaket jeansnya, pakai ini" melemparkan t-shirt merah kearah Jungkook, lalu keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan memekik, "Sarangheyooo Jiminiieee!"

...

Jam 08.47 pm, Jungkook dan Yoonseok sampai di apartemen Seokjin-Taehyung. Jungkook merapikan rambut-belah-samping-nya dan merapatkan mantel tebalnya, menepuk kotak kadonya beberapa kali. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Taehyung akan sangat menyukai kado ini. Lalu segera memasuki lobby apartemen setelah mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

..

Setelah makan malam dan tiup lilin, pesta ditutup dengan menonton film bersama sambil minum beer. Jungkook telah memberikan hadiahnya dan _as excpected,_ Taehyung SANGAT menyukai hadiahnya. sinar mata dan senyumnya saat melihat kado darinya membuat Jungkook serasa melihat sesosok _angel. too beautiful._

Mereka semua duduk di sofa panjang kecuali Yoonseok dan KenJin yang duduk bersama di loveseat. Taehyung menarik lengan baju Jungkook, menunjuk pintu apartemen.

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang sedang mengambil dua mantel dan syal dari gantungan didepan pintu, tersenyum sekilas pada Jungkook lalu membuka pintu apartemen tanpa kata.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan teman-teman mereka dan menuju tempat parkir di basement.

"Taehyungie-hyung...?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya saat Taehyung membuka pintu depan mobil jok penumpang.

"masuklah.." Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan sedikit mendorong lengan Jungkook untuk masuk.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk dan memasang seatbelt masing-masing, Taehyung menghidupkan pemanas mobil dan radio, dalam sekejab suara Taeyang memenuhi mobil.

"woah Ringa-Linga, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengarkannya hyung!" Jungkook spontan excited.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar, menampakkan barisan gigi dan kerutan unik di samping hidungnya.

"ready Jungkookie?!" Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobil dan meluncur dari parkiran.

Disepanjang jalan mereka berdua bernyanyi dan tertawa bersama, tidak menghiraukan cuaca dingin diluar ranah mereka. Melewati jalan-jalan Seoul yang sepi dan berwarna kuning keemasan, pantulan lampu oleh salju yang mengeras bulan Desember. Jungkook tidak bertanya kemana Taehyung akan membawanya pergi.

..

"Hangang?! Seriously hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"ramyeon! Hangang ramyeon Kook! Ayo keluar, ramyeon menunggu kita" Taehyung melepas seatbelt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil. Jungkook menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli. Mengikuti Taehyung yang telah berlari menuju convience store 24 jam di salah satu tepi sungai han.

"aku mau yang udang, tapi yang pedas ini juga enak sekali. Tetapi perutku tidak sanggup makan dua cup" Taehyung menimang 2 cup ramyeon ditangannya, membuat Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakangnya gemas.

"ambil saja semua hyung, aku makan yang udang kau yang pedas nanti dibagi berdua" Jungkook mengambil dua bungkus sosis di rak seberang Taehyung.

"okay" Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyerahkan dua cup ramyeon pada Jungkook, menyuruhnya membayar.

Alasannya, Taehyung sedang ulang tahun.

.

Hanya orang gila yang menghabiskan malam di akhir bulan Desember diluar ruangan dan pada dini hari. Termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Saling merapatkan mantel, menyeruput ramyeon panas dan menyesap cokelat hangat mereka. Mengeluarkan suara-suara puas sekaligus kedinginan diantara sesapan mi dan kuah ramyeon.

Setelah sekitar 7 menit, ramyeon dan cokelat hangat mereka habis. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke batas tepi sungai, menatap sungai han yang bagian sampingnya sudah membeku karena cuaca dingin. Kerlip lampu gedung yang masih menyala terpantul di permukaan sungai han.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan, bahu mereka saling menempel. Diam.

"Jungkookie..." Taehyung melirik Jungkook, menjilat bibirnya gugup.

Jungkook yang sedang menikmati lolipop strawberry-nya memiringkan kepalanya balik menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung akhirnya mendongak menatap Jungkook, hembusan angin meniup poninya ringan. Hidung dan pipi mereka sangat merah karena dingin. Karena bagi Jungkook wajah Taehyung terlihat sangat lucu, dia tersenyum dan merapikan poni Taehyung.

"ada apa Tae?" jawab Jungkook masih tersenyum, meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Taehyung, berusaha menghangatkan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

Taehyung berdehem, menunduk sebentar kembali menatap Jungkook. Senyumnya lebih indah dari biasanya, lebih dalam, lebih bersinar, lebih hangat, lebih...

Senyuman sayang,

Membuat jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik, membuat senyumnya sendiri hilang. Diganti dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Jungkookie... aku tahu mungkin selama kita mengenal, kamu melihatku sebagai partner bermain game dan juga sangat berisik..." Taehyung terkekeh dan senyumnya makin memudar, tetapi tatapannya makin dalam. Menangkap fokus Jungkook dan menguncinya.

"tapi... aku m-"

Entah perasaan mana yang mendorongnya,

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya diatas milik Taehyung. Membungkam kata-kata Taehyung dan menyesap dingin darinya, menggantikannya dengan kehangatan masing-masing. Kehangatan yang telah lama ada namun, belum ada yang mampu mengungkapkannya.

Jungkook tersenyum didalam ciuman polos mereka, diikuti dengan Taehyung yang terkikik bahagia.

Mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing, menempelkan kening mereka dan tertawa pelan.

Musim dingin yang hangat bagi mereka berdua.

Taehyung menempelkan bibir mereka lagi dan tersenyum, bulu matanya menggelitik pipi Jungkook. Lama sekali Jungkook membayangkan Taehyung akan bersamanya, tersenyum bersama, merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"happy birthday, love" bisik Jungkook diatas bibir Taehyung.

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan baru yang samasekali tidak asing.

Melupakan bahwa sekarang musim dingin.

Jam 4 pagi.

di bulan Desember.

...

...

..

.

 _TBC/END?_

 _So, this is actually a fluff-angsty-with-happy ending fiction LOL_

 _For my friend ,****s irl or bl**s***v on twitter lmao(maap kalo ga sesuai harapan)semoga feel Taekook mu tertolong lmao_

 _Hope you like it lolol, based on Taylor Swift 'Back to December'_

 _Yo! Pertama masih cinta-cintaan doeloe, ntar kalo mau diterusin gw kasi angst-nya. Kalo udah puas ampe sini aja yaudah, gw end-in ehe. Karena gw pemalas maka langsung gw masuk ke point-nya dan gapake kenalan dulu "-" dan gw tu paling susah nulis yg romantis LOL jadi kalo romancenya suck, mianhae! Saranghae! I hate you! I need you gurl! We honja saranghago honja suman ibyolheee!_

 _Ok sorry, tetep vote bts di mama ya, dan tonton mv suju yg baru ok *winkwink*_

 _Review boleh donq_


End file.
